Red Kettle
by daydreamfox
Summary: Law sucks at calling for a cab so Luffy decides to help. However, it isn't long till Law befriends the teen and starts growing feelings for him as well. AU series of holiday events. [LawLu]
1. Chapter 1

A gush of cold air hits Law's face the instant he hurls his body out of the warm hotel lobby and into the sidewalk with ongoing pedestrians. He breathes out heavily as he tries to catch his breath after running down the flight of stairs four stories from his room. With every breath, he lets out a cold steam from his mouth, he shivers lightly when he soon feels just how cold it was and curses to himself for carelessly forgetting his warmer coat up stairs.

It was no use running back up to fetch it. He was already running an hour late for work; he would just have to withstand the cold breeze until he arrived to the hospital.

Standing underneath the canopy, Law waits at the edge of the sidewalk, stretching out his right arm with thump pointing out. Drops of snow occasionally hit his bear arm as he leaves it standing in midair. He calls out for a cab, but with his luck, not a single one makes a stop and after the fourth call, he grows irritated. God, he hated New York.

The icy wind hits his ears with force, making his ears go numb and all the noises around him to grow louder than before. People are passing by with their heavy footsteps and loud obnoxious laughs, cars honking every second on the street for no particular reason, and that god annoying bell casting a 'jingle bell' tune that won't stop ringing. Suddenly, it all becomes harder for Law to considerate as he tries to hear himself call out for a cab.

"Maybe you should try sticking your leg out. That usually works." A random boy shouted out from behind Law. He could hear the boy snicker at his own joke, causing an annoyed vain to pop out from his forehead. And soon enough, the boy began to speak up again. "I'm just kidding with you; however I do suggest you should whistle…if you're trying to get a taxi around here of course."

"Fuck off" Law spat. He was ridiculously late for work already and was in no mood to have this annoying brat mess with him. Ignoring him would be the smartest choice.

Off in the distance he catches a yellow cab approaching. A hint of joy strikes his insides as he takes an eager step forward, now being completely off the sidewalk and on the street with his arm stretches completely out and noticeable. He yells out loud and clear making sure that he was heard, but the cab still drives by him. He watches as someone else steals his ride.

He looks down at his watch, cursing out loud when he reads the time. Law was now an hour and thirty minutes late. Fan Fucking Tasic.

Lifting his head back up, he soon notices the presence of another—shorter body standing next to him. Shifting his gaze to get a better view of the said stranger, he was met with a younger male with shaggy black hair, wearing a red apron with the words '_I am a bellringer'_ printed and a Santa hat that sat snug on his head. The boy looked like he could pass for eighteen, nineteen possible, but who's to say with this generation now days.

In his hand he carried a golden bell and it then occurred to Law this must have been that annoying bell ringer from earlier that wouldn't stop the jingle bell ringing. Well, thank goodness he stopped, but why was he standing next to him?

"Uh, can I help you with something?" Law asked.

The other male shook his head with a smile, "Just looking is all."

The familiar voice rang in Law's ears and he instantly grew angry with the male standing beside him.

"Oh no you don't! You're the boy from earlier; you think you're so funny with that little joke of yours, don't you?" He takes a step to the left to avoid being near him. "Well tuff shit, go find someone else to annoy."

"I said I was kidding didn't I? Besides I'm just trying to help—oh here comes one! Quick, whistle! Whistle!" pointing out with excitement.

At last another yellow cab made its way in his direction and with his same technique as before, Law sticks his arm out nice and high, yelling out the words '_taxi'_ as loud as he can. And in the blink of an eye, the yellow cab passes right in front of him.

With his arm stretched out and eyes glued to the taxi that drove past him, it suddenly came to a complete stop as a loud and rather long ring of a whistle was heard right in front of him. Sliding his fingers out of his ears, he moves his attention to the younger teen next to him. He watched as the said teen dug two fingers in his mouth.

The boy then sends Law a bright smile and pats him on the back as he turns around and heads back to ringing his bell by the kettle. He wishes Law a nice day without looking back at him and Law can't help but stare for a while in disbelief. With a taxi finally stopped for him, he quickly gets inside, giving the taxicab his directions as he settles himself in. The cab drives off and he can't help but stare out the window and to the direction of the boy who was now ringing his bell happily while waving to strangers passing by and slipping coins inside his kettle.

— ▽o▽o▽—

Law got up extra early the next day. Casually making his way down the stairs and into the main lobby where he made himself a hot cup of coffee, he heads for the exit to wait outside.

This time he remembered to bring with him his warm black coat, and it was a good thing too because more snow than yesterday was starting to fall down. He slips a hand inside his coat and brings out a stick of cigarette, placing the stick of nicotine on his lips, he lights it up and casually takes a swing and blows out.

He lets the cold air mixed with smoke take effect on his body, and he enjoyed every minute of it. Strangers pass by, one after another, some carrying loads of shopping bags with them, likely for Christmas that was just six days away. He makes a mental note to remember to send out his holiday gifts later today for his family and friends back in California. And with that final thought, he drops his stick bud and crushed it with his heal all while the jingle tune of a bell calls to his attention.

Turning to the sound of the bell, Law finds the same boy from yesterday standing beside a red kettle in almost the same outfit as the day before, minus the jacket and of course with the same gold bell in his hand. The teen wears a big smile on his face as he greets strangers with a Merry Christmas and a ring of his bell. Luffy looks around and in that moment, catches the sight of Law standing right across from him of the hotel entrance.

"Hey, it's you again. Merry Christmas!" Luffy says happily with a ring of the bell.

"It's not Christmas" Law says. Walking over to him and throwing some spare change inside the kettle.

"Hey now, where's your Christmas spirit?" He teases, crossing his arms with an angry smile.

Law stands next to Luffy, sipping on his last remains of coffee as he stares out into the snowy street.

"Oops, I guess I must have forgotten it up stairs" he jokes back, tossing the empty cup in the trash bin beside him and going right back to stand next to the teen. "By the way, I almost forgot to thank you for yesterday. If it wasn't for you, I might have never made it work." He extended his arm out to the teen. "Trafalgar Law."

The teen looks at Law's hand for a quick second then smiles widely back at him, "No problem, Law. You looked like you needed some serious help back there; glad I could be of service. I'm Monkey D. Luffy by the way."

Law chuckles quietly as they release their hands from the shake. Luffy goes back to ringing his bell when he notices more people walking by them. And as Luffy goes on ringing his bell, shouting out 'Merry Christmas' to random people, Law takes notice of the teens attire and wonders what this guy is doing standing out here in the freezing cold in just a t-shirt and some jean.

"Aren't you freezing out here without a jacket?" Law decides to ask.

He takes in what Law just said and soon after completely stops what he's doing and goes into a shiver. He hugs his body tightly as his nose suddenly turns a shade of red; with his teeth chattering so loud that even Law could hear.

"W—was it a—always th—this c—cold out here?" he shivers.

With a small chuckle and shake of the head, Law takes off his black coat and places it over Luffy's shoulders. The teen feels the warmth of the coat on his body and soon turns to Law and notices the absence of his coat. He stares at him with a confused look and brings the coat around and in front of him for him to see directly.

"I can't take this, this is your coat. Here, take it before you get cold and sick."

Law walks at the edge of the sidewalk again, hands his pocket as he looks out for a yellow cab to approach. He is ready this time. He will not fail again, he is sure of it.

"And have you get sick instead? Not going to happen. Put it on and keep yourself warm, you could give it back to me later." He says as he scans the street for a cab. "Besides, I have an extra coat at the hospital, so don't worry about me."

His eyes now lock onto a nearing cab from afar. He takes one step off the curve, waiting for the right moment to stick out his thumb and holler.

"You're a doctor!" Luffy says with awe, buttoning up the buttons of the coat that he now had on and throwing his apron over it. "That's awesome! So, how long have you been a doctor here?"

"Here, as in New York, just barely a month." He practically yells out to Luffy as he simultaneously calls out with his thumb to the cab that was nearing. He totally failed though, again. He turns to face Luffy who was staring back at him with a smile. "But in California, I was a doctor there for two years, before I got transferred here."

"So you're from California then? Well that explains a lot." He bluntly says, trying to suppress a chuckle in his last sentence.

"Oh, and what's that suppose to mean?" Law says, walking over and standing in front of Luffy with his arms crossed and one curious raised eyebrow.

"What it means is… it's no wonder why you suck at calling for a taxi." He says without hesitation. "I've lived here all my life and never have I seen someone get turned down by eight different taxis in less than thirty minutes. Face it Law, you seriously suck."

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine. Guess it's true what they say about you people from New York."

"What, that we're awesome? Tsk, I could have told you that—so tell me, what's it like in California? I take it the people aren't as nice as we are, huh?

"Of course you guys are…" rolling his eyes playfully, "well for one, it's definitely a lot warmer over there then it is here, that's for sure. And the fucken taxis are a lot nicer too, like the people, which I shockingly believe I am starting to miss now." Law says with sarcasm.

"Welcome to the big apple!" Luffy announces, throwing his arms out in a presentational form. A few people stare at Luffy with odd looks, but of course he ignores them like nothing and continues on with his conversation. "So moving on to a much bigger matter… that "technique" of yours with the thumb, it really sucks. Whistling will be your best approach if you ever plan on getting to work on time."

Law stares at him speechless. In offence to be more precise, because to him, he thought his approach was golden.

"My "technique" does not suck, and I'll prove it to you." He walks back to the edge of the sidewalk and to his luck, a cab was just approaching. Luffy follows him from behind, and stands beside him as he watches the doctor try and prove him wrong.

He fails miserable.

After the third try in those short ten minutes, Law comes to a conclusion that, yeah his technique definitely sucks. It didn't help that Luffy was even offering him to borrow his bell to use as a way to holler, he knew that punk was messing with him like the little shit he was. So with the acceptant of his crappy method, he decided that, okay maybe whistling wouldn't be such a bad idea. But in all honestly, how does one even whistle?

On his first try, an excessive spray of spit was all that came out from Law's mouth. The second try wasn't even remotely different. And on the third and final try, Luffy was left rolling around the sidewalk floor, laughing his ass off at the poor doctor's attempt to making a single whistle sound come out from his mouth. Law was now a dark shade of red because of this.

Luffy gets back up from the floor, dusting off Law's coat and wiping off a tear drop from his eye. He hands Law his bell without asking and moves to edge of the sidewalk as he places two fingers in his mouth, and lets out a blow so loud that not one, but two cabs stop entirely.

Law is left standing there wide eyes in mere shock. He can't believe it. Ten tries in those single twenty minutes and he can't even stop a damn cap, yet this fucker over her stopped not one, but two fucken cabs in just five seconds. God, he definitely hated New York!

— ▽o▽o▽—

The next morning was a Saturday. Law was not scheduled to go into work that day, in which he was completely thrilled about because now he had some time to mail out those gifts for his family and friends.

He walked out of the hotel lobby, black coat snug around his body as he checked on Google from his smart phone for the nearest post office and smoke shop as well. With eyes fixed on the screen and cigarette dangling from his mouth, he soon heard yet again, the sound of bells ringing right across from him. And without hesitation and quick reflex, he snapped his attention in the direction of Luffy who was standing on the opposite side, next to the same red kettle as the days before wearing his usual apron as well as Santa hat.

Law walks over to him and greets him a good morning in which Luffy replies back to him. He stands beside him, only a little farther than before, not wanting any of the smoke to catch onto him in case he didn't like the smell. However, Luffy moved a little closer to him this time, quiet for a second until he taps him on the arm to give him back his coat from yesterday.

Law only then smiles back and tells Luffy to keep holding onto it in case it ends up snowing later today. He knew the boy would definitely need one too if that where the case, because the idiot again, forgot to bring a warmer jacket. Seriously, and he says he's lived here all his life? Wouldn't he learn by now?

"Do you have work today?" Luffy asks. He places the coat behind a small bench behind them as he proceeds back to ringing his bell.

Law lets out smoke from his mouth and blows in the opposite direction. "Nope. Requested the weekends off when they asked me to move out here. What about you?" he makes a nod with his head and cigarette towards Luffy, "I'm curious, but shouldn't you be in school?"

Luffy chuckles, "I'm on winter break. This is just some volunteering that I'm trying to complete for my community serve hours in college. Plus, I love doing this. I get to ring this awesome looking bell and sing Christmas songs all day to random strangers!"

"I'm sure you find that very fascinating. Are they letting you keep the bell at least?"

"Sure hope so." looking down at the golden bell in his two hands. He moves his attention back up to Law soon after. "Where were you headed to?"

Law suddenly remembered the errands he had originally set off to do. Quite honestly though, he really didn't feel all that up to doing them now. The short time spend here with Luffy was a lot more relaxing than getting his ass lost in this big city, and no thank you, he really was not up for that anytime soon.

Deciding that the gifts could simply wait till tomorrow and cigarettes not being all that important, Law chose to change his schedule, just for today and enjoy his Saturday with the teen.

"Nowhere. I was just stepping out for a smoke until I saw you and decided to come over and bug you. That is, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all!" he says with joy "here you could wear my Santa hat and we could sing Christmas carols together whenever people pass by."

Not going to happen.

"Or, I could ring the bell and _you_ could sing the Christmas songs for all the people. You know, that way we won't be off key."

"Law, you're a genius! I knew I like you for a reason! Okay, let do it!"

— ▽o▽o▽—

Law steps out ready start off his Sunday morning with another odd, yet enjoyable conversation with Luffy. It's funny because it's only been three days since he's met the boy and yet every moment spent with him has been the absolute best while living here.

It may sound corny when thinking about it, but as corny at it may be, it was still the honest truth.

To say that he may be feeling something for the boy was an understatement, because he knew he was starting to feel maybe something if not possibly more. But he wasn't going to let his mind get more twisted than it already was with those kinds of thoughts. Goodness, he just met the guy really. At least take him out for some coffee before sticking your nose into something you don't know.

He's about to proceed over to Luffy's usual location, hands in his pocket to not look as excited as he truly felt inside. However, he stops in an instant. When he sees a different darker teen with long curly black hair and a long nose standing by Luffy's kettle, wearing the same apron as his and ringing the same golden bell. He was definitely confused, that was certain. And just who the fuck was this kid ringing Luffy's bell?

Law walked over to the long nosed stranger, dropping some change inside the kettle and remaining to stand directly in front of him. Usopp grew nervous towards the random man's presence. With a shaky voice he manages to wish him a 'Merry Christmas and thank you for your generosity'.

Law however, cuts straight to the chase. "Where's Luffy?"

Usopp stares at him confused for a while, but just a few seconds later chooses to tell him. Seeing that he knew his name in all, then he must be some kinda friend to Luffy's, right?

"It's his day off today. Our staff leader made him stay at home and rest since he's been out here all week. Uh, are you a friend of his?"

— ▽o▽o▽—

Sure enough on Monday morning, Luffy was standing outside by the kettle, wearing his charming smile like always. Law was delighted and quickly made his way over to the boy. He dropped some change, as always, while he stands next to Luffy with his cup of coffee in his hand.

"How are you liking New York?" Luffy begins to ask.

Law makes an annoyed face and looks straight towards Luffy with a 'are you seriously asking me that' kinda look. Nevertheless, he still chooses to answer.

"It's going to take a whole lot more than just a month to get used to." He starts off, taking a sip from his warm dark coffee. "The taxis suck, the weather is annoying as hell, and all I do is get lost everywhere I go… Not going to lie, California looks a lot more promising right now, but I guess with time ill eventually get used to all this."

Luffy starts off chuckling, "You sound like a familiar friend of mine when you said you're always getting lost…I don't know, maybe you just need someone awesome like me to show you around and prove you wrong. I definitely know a lot of cool places that could definitely take your breath away."

"Well, we'll just have to see about that now would we?" Law answers with a challenging look.

A cab was approaching near them and Law steps forwards with his fingers in his mouth and ready. He blows with everything he's got, but not even a sound comes out. Well it was a lot better than spit, that's for sure.

Luffy whistles from where he was standing and even then he manages to pull a cab out for Law. And Law doesn't even feel mocked when he does it too, because he knows damn well that he sucks. And hey, if Luffy can manage to stop a cab or two for him without being late for work, than whom was he to be complaining. God, he'd definitely be running late for work every day if it wasn't for Luffy.

Sometime that evening, when Law was heading back to his hotel after getting out early from work, he spotted Luffy still standing at the edge of the hotel entrance, ringing his bell happily. He wonders what he is doing being out here this late in the cold.

When he approaches the said teen, Luffy takes notice of the doctor and brings upon a huge smile on his face. He embraces Law with a warm hug, one that Law was defiantly not prepared for. And when Luffy realizes what he had just done, he quickly lets go and coughs awkwardly to change the subject and not think about what just happened. However, it was Law who beat him to the punch.

"What are you still doing out here?"

"I'm just waiting for Zoro to bring the van so I could leave. He's the one the drives the salvation van and collects all the kettles from our listed locations. Mine is usually the last stop though." Luffy answers. He takes off the kettle filled with money from the red pole like thing and holds it in his arms as they both wait.

"I see…are you going to be here tomorrow morning?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Luffy replies almost too happy.

"Just wondering is all."

And their conversation falls silent after that. Law keeps his hands locking inside his pockets as he looks out into the busy street filled with white snow. Luffy's begins to dangle the kettle lightly from side to side; tip toeing up and down playfully as he also keeps his eyes on the street.

Law thinks about the hug and what that was suddenly all about. Not that he minded it though. God, he definitely did not mind it at all. He only wished that he was able to hug back in response, thought unfortunate for him; Luffy had managed to lock over his arms during that moment. Maybe he could give him a quick hug back before he left today? Would that be too strange—

"What are you doing tomorrow morning at 5am?"

Law looks down at the boy with a questionable look because damn was that not the most randomest question. Obviously he'd be sleeping at that time, what idiot isn't asleep at that time?

"Uh, sleeping. Why do you ask?" Law replies.

Luffy finally turns to look at Law straight in the face. He looked so cute the way he was right now with his red nose and rosy cheeks, it was almost impossible not to hug him.

"Tomorrow we're stuffing Christmas baskets at 5am for the families in need. It's held at the community center every year on Christmas Eve; lots of people go and help out. I was wondering if maybe you'd like to join me on the stuffing."

Law stands quiet for a moment. Does he really want to stuff baskets with toys and food at 5am in a location he doesn't even know about? Well he guesses he could always Google it when he gets up stairs, but to wake up that early. God what a nightmare. However, this does give him extra time to spend with Luffy, and who knows, with this ball of energy, maybe stuffing baskets at 5 am wouldn't be so bad.

"Sure, I'll see if I could make it."

— ▽o▽o▽—

The Following morning around 4:45, Luffy along with three other of his closest friends as well as kettle volunteers, where at the local community center with many other groups of people who also sacrificed their extra hours of sleep in being here.

The stocking was just about to commence. Everyone was already at their stations, each standing in front of empty boxes and others by toys and food. They waited patiently as the head coordinator of the event finished thanking everyone for arriving early this morning and how important their role is to the many families in need for this event. It was the same speech Luffy heard every year, and it wasn't that he didn't care, of course he cared, however it was the fact that it was always the exact same damn speech all the time.

As the speech lagged, Luffy would often look around the room, keeping a sharp eye at the two large open doors in case Law might walk through. It was almost going to be 5 and there was still not sign of the doctor. He didn't know what he was so eager about, it wasn't like Law had promised he would show up, and even if he did, what reason was there to be excited about it?

However truth be told that since the moment he laid eyes on the doctor that cold Thursday morning, something inside him couldn't get enough of him. It was like a magnetic pull dragging him towards Law. He admitted that without a doubt the doctor was definitely fucken hot as hell, but it still didn't explain as to why he invited him here to a charity event at 5am.

Or maybe it did.

Maybe the reason he invited him, was because he wanted to have more time in getting to know him. Maybe Luffy saw something more than just good looks with doctor, but something potentially more permanent. It had been a while since his last relationship after all, and he definitely felt ready to start a new one again. Only problem were whether or not Law was his lucky card…or like many of the other sad good looking men that didn't role his way.

The speech was over with and everyone was off, scattered around the large hall filling up their baskets. Luffy filled his basket with beans and rice, Nami would throw in a toy or two occasionally to help speed up his process. It was usually a two person job or more and Nami and Zoro had asked him to join in with them since the start, however before arriving, Luffy had already told them that he was going to stuff with a friend of his that he invited. He figures once this box was complete he'd just help join Zoro and Nami like they originally offered.

However, already on the last item and just before turning it in, a familiar voice calls out to him from behind.

"I'm not late am I?"

Luffy puts on a big smile and thankfully one Law can't see. His heart begins to pound so fast inside him. Law is actually here.

Luffy then turns around smoothly with the filled box in his arms. "Nope. You're just in time actually. Follow me; I'll show you what were supposed to do."

Zoro and Nami couldn't help but stare frequently towards the two dark haired men. They wondered just who might be this Law guy that Luffy was currently laughing and smiling so much with. What was his relationship with their friend? Not that they didn't trust the guy or anything, it was just an interesting sight to see as the two men smiled as if they knew each other for years. It was rather cute.

Christmas carols fled through the room, brushing Christmas joy to everyone inside. The packing was almost at its final peak, with rows and rows of ready to send boxes already hauled in the trucks for Christmas Eve.

Law and Luffy keep at their stations, one putting in the toys and meat as the other gently insert the vegetables, flour, and potatoes. Law scratched an itch from his cheek and in the same moment he catches Luffy looking up at him with a laughing smile.

"You got a little smudge on your face." sneakily pinching his fingers onto some flour, "Here let me help get that off."

Law caught on to Luffy's devious little act. The moment he noticed to boy smiling too happily and brushing his finger on other parts of his face that he didn't even scratch.

"There, good as new." Luffy proclaims while brushes his hands together in an obvious form as the white powder sweeps off his hands.

"Oh you're hilarious, but wait what's—"quickly grapping some flour and dashing it onto Luffy's face entirely. "Oh, it looks like you also have some smug on your face."

Luffy is in shock for a few seconds but then tries to wipe the flour off with his sleeves. The stain only smears around his face more and Law can't stop laughing at his wonderful creation. Karma was definitely a bitch.

"Hahaha, very funny—" _splat! _The war was fucken on! Luffy reached over with a handful of power and painted it all over Law's face. He was now wearing the same look as Luffy's, if not more.

Head to toe they were covered in flour and if it thankfully wasn't for Nami, the entire place would have been as well. With a good beat to the head, the two males headed to the bathroom to wash off what was left of the war. Removing the flour was a total bitch, but it was definitely worth it. Luffy had done this every Christmas for the last four years, but damn did this one sure take the cake.

They arrived back to the hotel with their faces spot clean from all the flour. Maybe for Law, a few stains are left hiding behind the ear, but that's for him to figure out on his own. It was honesty the best time he's had since being here; waking up at 5am was definitely worth it. Luffy arranged his things on the small bench and made his was next to the familiar kettle. With his Santa hat in place, law suddenly remembered that tomorrow was in fact Christmas Eve. He hoped his gifts arrived safely to his friends and family.

"Are you working tomorrow on Christmas eve?" Luffy asks.

"Unfortunately. They have me scheduled for the entire day because we're going to be short on staff. I guess it's lucky for them that I don't have anyone to celebrate with since everyone I know is on the opposite side of the country." Law answers. He pulls a cigarette from his coat pocket and places on his lips unlit as he stares off to the street. The snow was staring to fall a little harder today. "How about you? What are you doing tomorrow?"

Luffy rings his bell to signify.

"But once I'm done, I'm heading to my brothers house to celebrate with the family. The next day I have to go back to the community center and turn in my apron and bell." He says as he stares down at the bell with a sad look.

Law was lying on his rug by his rather small Christmas tree inside his hotel room; the spiked hot coco he had made earlier sat right next to him as he listened to golden oldies on his record player. His mind kept drifting back to Luffy. Technically tomorrow would be the last time he'd ever get to see that ball of energy again, unless he decided to wait till next December, but like hell he would wait that long.

It was when he was washing up from a long day at work and found those remaining stains of flour made by earlier events that he knew he was hopelessly mad for the boy. He had to do something. He had to prevent time from never seeing him again. Sure they could just exchange numbers and everything would be fine and dandy…but not to him. That wouldn't do, he needed more than texting and calling, he wanted a lot more than that, and he needed to do it soon.

But then there was the thought of him being turned down because of course with his luck, he didn't swing that way. Damn would that fucken suck.

Well, what did he have to lose? If by fate Luffy felt the same, then he'd definitely feel like the happiest mother fucker in New York. However, if he didn't, well not like he'd ever see him again anyways. There only one way to find out.

— ▽o▽o▽—

Christmas Eve morning, with a nervous feeling inside him, Law makes his way down the steps and towards Luffy hopefully not for the last time. Luffy notices Law in an instant, remembering his morning schedule by heart. He smiled so brightly to the doctor and holds back an urge to attack him with a hug again as he makes his way next to him.

"Good morning. Merry Christmas Eve, Law." He says with so much joy.

"Merry Christmas Eve to you as well, Luffy. Nice sweater by the way." He replies, pointing at his red sweater that had a picture of a deer wearing a funky blue hat and blue nose with snowflakes as boarders all around.

"Huh. Oh thanks! It's my ugly Christmas sweater that I'm going to wear for my brother's ugly Christmas party tonight." Lightly pulling at the bottom edges to show a better imagine. "Do you like it?"

"It's very unique, I'll say that."

The conversation dropped as both gave each other one last long and final stare. Taking in what could possibly be the last reaming memory of the other.

Law looked down at his watch at noticed the time. He was going to be late again if he didn't start leaving now. He pulled some change from his pocket, hoping that Luffy didn't notice the folded white paper being dropped as well. Hopefully he would notice it after, when he was long gone at the hospital. He figured this would be the safest approach for him. After a long night of contemplating the best approach of telling Luffy how he felt—he knew he wouldn't be able to take a possible rejection in person. This was the only way.

Walking to edge of the sidewalk, cold air blowing out from his mouth as he slipped off his gloves, he realized something. This could possibly be the final time Luffy would help hail him a cab. Sliding his gloves back on, he turns over to Luffy who remained staring at him with a questionable look. He nods him over and Luffy follows.

"Care to do me the honors one last time?" Law asks, taking a step back in a respectful manner as he made room for Luffy to step forward.

He smiles widely as his body pushes forward uncontrollably and locks them into a hug. This time around, Law manages to wrap his arms around Luffy, squeezing a little tighter as he drops his head over his and takes in his loving scent. It felt like it lasted hours, just the two standing their locked in each other's embrace. Not a sound could be heard, but two perfect heartbeats.

They finally let go. Luffy steps at the edge of the path, inserting two fingers in his mouth and blowing nice and loud. God, it was amazing how he could create such a loud sound with just two fingers. The cab pulls into the empty space and Luffy pulls the door open for Law.

"Your carriage awaits, my good man." Bowing before him in a joking way.

Law chuckles as he walks past him. Turning around one last time, he ruffles his hair while sliding the same hand just below his jaw and leans forward. "Thank you, Luffy."

The door shuts and the cab drives off with Law looking forward, hoping that Luffy reads the note.

— ▽o▽o▽—

On Wednesday Christmas day, Law sat inside his favorite coffee shop that he stumbled upon the first day arriving to New York. Truthfully he got lost along the way of finding his hotel and when he was dead out of luck, this was the only comforting place he managed to find. Since then he came here ever since.

He sipped on some warm coffee as he waited for the possible arrival of Luffy. He made sure to leave his number too, just in case for whatever reason, but after sitting here for ten minutes now with no sign of the teen or phone call, he grew nervous as hell. The thought him not showing up stung inside him like a stack of needles, however if that were the case, he'd understand completely and carry on with his daily life. He wasn't going to let a rejection carry him down.

Twenty minutes have now passed and Law was now getting up from his seat and picking up his coat from behind the chair. Placing a cigarette stick between his lips, he opened his wallet to leave three dollars as a tip, and turns to leave. At that same moment, when the jingle sound of the door draws to his ears, he's suddenly felt short of breath as he catches sight of the one persona he had been waiting for all morning.

Luffy stood by the door with drops of snow sprinkled on his coat. The first thing he sees is Law, standing up from his chair with coat in his hand, looking about ready to leave. Luffy walks over to him. Peeling off his coat and standing in front of him, he hands him the coat as Law suddenly remembers that this was his.

"Thank you for letting me borrow it. I completely forgot to give it back to you yesterday." And Law is sure that this was the only reason he had showed up because when he took back the coat, Luffy had made his way back to the door. He wanted to say something, anything, but he couldn't. And just when he was about to turn for the other exit to make his leave, the jingle sound caught his ears again.

Standing at the door was in fact, Luffy yet again. He brought with him a bike from outside and wheeled it behind the counter. When he was done, he made his way over to where Law was standing, smiling warmly up at him.

"I'm not late am I?"

"No, you're just in time."

Hours have pasted and the two still remaining sitting at the table. They talk and laugh—Luffy doing most of the talking as they drink their coffee. Sanji, who Law discovered was a friend of Luffy's as well as owned the place, informed them about his closing for the day. Luffy wheeled his bike as both neared the exit of the shop.

"I had a lot of fun hanging out with you." Luffy says.

"Yeah same here."

With the door partly open, Luffy felt a cold drop land on his face. He looks up to see what is was, and when he does, he can't stop laughing. Law wonders what could be so funny, so when he moves his attention upwards, he too finds himself in sudden laughter. Oh the irony.

"Do uh; do you think we should do it?" Law asks

"Well it is tradition after all."

"Very true. Then it's best to keep them going and not break it." Law says as he takes a step closer.

"I totally agree." Luffy replies as he slowly wraps his arms over Law's shoulders and gently pulls him down.

Warm lips could be felt against Law's. He leaves his lips hovering there for quick seconds when he decides to just fuck it all and take control. He dives in a little deeper this time, gently grabbing hold to both sides of Luffy's face. To his surprise, Luffy replies back with same force.

They kissed like two lovers reunited after many years. What felt like eternity was only a few seconds, but damn did they enjoy those seconds. Both completely forgetting the whole purpose as to why they wore even kissing, whatever that reason was though, it sure as hell didn't matter anymore. This was far better.

Finally breaking free for air, Law presses his forehead onto Luffy's, looking directly into his perfect chestnut covered eyes. Luffy does the same as he slides their fingers together and locking them tight.

"Merry Christmas, Law."

"Merry Christmas, Luffy."

It's quiet for a while as they enjoy them moment with the light breeze brushing against the chimes, creating a soothing jingly tune. There was no better sound in the world. They knew at that moment there worlds were about to change entirely, and it was definitely for that better without a doubt.

— ▽o▽o▽—

**AN: First off let me just say Merry Christmas to each and every one of you! I know I'm three days late, but hey, it still counts (:**

**So anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this Christmas lawlu fic I made, it was definitely fun writing. Please make sure to leave a review of any kind, I would surly appreciate it!**

**Again, Merry Christmas lovies! 3**


	2. New Years

— ▽o▽o▽—

Law chugged down his third glass of wine that evening. And without hesitation he reached over to the waiter boy and took a new glass, placing the empty one in exchange. This time he sipped it down slowly, savoring the taste that ran down his throat.

It was New Years Eve in New York, everyone was out partying away at some hot happening club, celebrating with families, or where Law wished to be—at time square, awaiting for the LED crystal ball to make its drop. Every one that is, except Law. Instead of being out celebrating with everyone else—and Luffy, Law was forced to attend this fancy New Year dinner party hosted by none other than his boss, Nico Robin.

It was a dinner party for the doctors and other big well know people with fancy reputations around the city that Law had no clue about. He truthfully didn't want to attend, even before getting invited. The only thing he wanted on this final day of 2014 was to spend time with Luffy and if possible, witness the ball drop in person. However, when Robin personally arrived to his office, dropping off the invitation and telling him how wise I would be for someone new like himself to attend this party with other higher doctors, he knew this was her threatening way of making him to go.

It wasn't that he was scared of his boss per say, it was more like not wanting to get on her bad side—especially when he knew he was so close after all the tardiness he's had while living here.

At least Luffy was able to understand. After regrettably canceling there plans for New Years, Law was sure that the teen would be upset and throw a tantrum. However rather than being any of those, Luffy just gave him a saddened look and promised him that maybe next year then. He was thankful to have someone like Luffy who was understandable, unlike his ex-boyfriend before the teen.

Walking around the ball room in his black slim suit and glass of wine in his hand, he stops and makes conversation with some of the other doctors from the hospital. Some he happened to work in the same department with.

"Hey Law. Well this is quite a surprise, wasn't expecting to see you here." Penguin said happily, as he waved Law over to join him in the conversation he was sharing with Shachi.

"Well you know me, always full of surprises." He responds sarcastically as he takes the last swing of his wine and places it on the table next to them.

Penguin laughs awkwardly at the other doctor's humor. He taps his glass nervously as he tries to think of something to say next. To his relief though, he was saved by his good friend Shachi.

"So you're the one they call Law." Shachi points at him in astonishment. "Heard a lot about you from this guy. Says you're a California boy as well."

"As well?" He says curiously.

"He didn't tell you?" looking from Penguin then back to Law again. "I'm also from California. Born and raised. I moved here 5 years ago when I was just starting college."

"That sounds very interesting." Law says, "I take it you like it here since you stayed?"

"Of course! You get used to the weather, don't worry." He jokes.

"What about the taxis?" Law mumbles

"Especially the taxis, those guys are dicks. Don't worry thought; soon you'll have them right in the palm of your hand."

"You guys and those taxis." Shachi interrupts, "I swear everyone from that side of the country thinks hailing a cab is the hardest thing in the world. You guys just gotta learn to whistle is all."

"Says the one that was born in Brooklyn." Shachi clarifies, "You'd never be able to understand our struggle, right Law?" taping him on the shoulder with his elbow.

Law couldn't help but smile at Shachi's joking yet true statement. He was honestly having a good time talking with these two other doctors. So even though he regretted spending his New Years here, at least he befriended some funny guys that would help him pass the time.

"So Hollywood, you got a girlfriend?" Shachi crossed his arms as he teased.

Penguin slapped Shachi in the arm, "Idiot, you can't call someone a name from the same place you're from!"

"Ouch—okay, okay sorry. So anyways, any lucky girl keeping you warm at night?"

Penguin shook his head in embarrassment of his friend's nosiness.

"No, not really." Law simply answered with a straightforward face.

"I see—how about any lucky guys then?"

Penguin nearly spit out his drink. He was certain Law was going to beat the shit out of Shachi any second. Damn, his idiotic friend and his no filter personality.

However before deciding to pull his friend away and apologize to the doctor for his friend's idiocy, he was soon left standing shocked after hearing Law's none hesitated answer.

"We haven't gotten that far yet actually."

"Hah! I knew you weren't straight!" Shachi nearly shouted. Penguin had to shush him a few times to prevent people from staring.

"Oh? And why is that?" Law asked with a raised eyebrow.

Taking a drink from his wine, Shachi placed it on the table as he answered, "Because. You don't strike me as someone who would stay in one single category like Penguin and I—I'd say you're bi, gay perhaps, but I'm sticking to bi incase I'm wrong."

"Seriously I think you've had enough wine, Shachi. Dr. Law, I'm very sorry for my friend's rudeness—he gets like this sometimes." Penguin apologizes as he tries taking his wine away.

"I don't find it rude at all. A bit nosy maybe, but not rude." He says with a smirk, "Anyways, your friend here is right; I am bi, however I'm not in any relationship like you guys may think. It's more like a friends with befits kinda thing—or whatever you wanna call it."

"So fuck buddies." Shachi bluntly states, "Friends by day, sex partners by night, right?"

"Not exactly." Law said as he looked directly at the red head who wore a confused look in his face. "We're just good friends at the moment who occasionally hold hands. I guess you could say it's a promised relationship with no official label."

"So why not just make it official if you guys already like each other?"Penguin asked

"We want to get to know each other first, before making any final decision."

Shachi swung his arm around Law and Penguins shoulder as he stood in between them. "Cute. Very cute, Law. You're definitely a man with true moral values. We need more like you."

"God you're so drunk right now." Penguin sighed in annoyance.

— ▽o▽o▽—

At around eight thirty-five, Luffy casually walked into the large hotel banquet hall, unseen by any security guards that stood by the doors as they collected invitations. He didn't even notice the guards if anything. All it took was standing beside a group of people who all walked on through as he blended in with the crowd—sort of.

As Luffy walked in, he decided stand on top of a chair and scan the crowded room, hoping that he could catch a glimpse of Law. People who passed by would look up at him with disturbed looks, shaking their heads in disappointment. Luffy however, paid no attention to it what so ever. It never him bothered what people thought of him—their opinions didn't matter but only his and the people he loved.

An old bald man in a well kept expensive suit walked over to the teen, wearing a snobby look on his face as he neared. He looked Luffy up and down in disgust, judging his attire so obviously.

"Young man, this is an all black and white formal festivity. Now I don't know who in their right mind let you in here, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Luffy looked down to his own white half sleeve t-shirt with painted black tie. He observed his outfit, from his black and white converse, to his dark blue jeans, leading up to the straw-hat like fedora that sat comfortable on his head. His attention went back to the old man soon after.

"But my shirt is white and I have a black tie on just like yours—besides they let me in here."

"You need a suit in order to stay. Yours is just a bad interpretation of one."

Luffy grew irritated of having this old man tell him what to do.

"Okay, well it was nice talking to you bald man; now if you excuse me; I have to look for Law.

He pushed his way through the crowd, ignoring the shouts maid out by the old bald man. He continued his search, looking at all the males he passed by with jet black hair and hoping to catch two golden earrings and tattoos printed on both hands. It was an impossible search.

Suddenly eyeing a large buffet table in the distance, Luffy sped his way through the crowd with more force, pushing his way until he arrived to the mouth watering stand. The line was empty and without delay, Luffy grabbed a plate and began pouring various kinds of food onto it. He snuck some desserts into his pocket, hiding two rolled up balls of cookies inside his hat. To conclude his masterpiece, he snagged a glass of wine from the waiter passing by, and continued his search for Law as he stuffed delicious food into his mouth.

Liking his fingers in satisfaction, adults would still continue to stare at him with disgust as he walked by. He places his hands behind his head as he continued to search and ignore them, focusing only on one face and one face only. God, the room was so big, Luffy was almost tempted to stand on top of a table and call out his name right then and there.

In mere luck though, a familiar head of raven hair with two pairs of golden earrings on each side was seen off in the distance standing and chatting with two other guys. Luffy grew a wide smile on his face as he jogged his way through the crowd. He quickened his pace as he neared the doctor, attacking him from behind with a tight hug.

"Law!" he squeals, startling the doctor and two other companions standing next to him. "I thought I was never going to find you in here. I've been looking all over for you."

"Luffy?" Law starts with a confused tone in his voice, "What are you doing here—better yet, how did you get in here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

Finally letting go of the doctor, "I came in here through the entrance, silly. How else?"

"I could obviously see that, but _how_ did they let _you_ in?"

"What. Like it's hard to walk through a door?" Luffy asked, being completely oblivious to the question.

"Forget it. So what happened? I thought you said you decided to work today?"

"I did, but I asked Zoro to cover for me in these last hours—he pretty much owes me after the many times I covered for his ass when he arrived five hours late or not at all."

"I see…and so you decided to sneak in here to keep me company?"

Luffy crossed his arms with a smug look, "Nope—I came to take you out of here."

"Eh? You what—"

"Ah, so you must be Hollywood's _special_ friend he was just telling us about." Shachi interrupts. He suddenly swings his arm over Luffy's shoulder as he balances himself on the teen. "What's your name, _friend_?"

"Monkey D Luffy." Looking directly at the red head leaning on him. His attention soon went to Law and Penguin who were standing around him. "And who the heak is Hollywood? Only friend I know here is Law."

"Sorry about him, he's had one too many glasses of wine since we got here—I'm Penguin by the way," extending his arm out. "And this drunk is Shachi. We all work in the hospital with Law."

"Any friend of Law's is a friend of mine." Luffy says, smiling while releasing his hand from the shake.

"Same here." Scanning the boy from top to bottom with an approving look on his face that he sent over to Law without being noticed. He moved closer to the teen, releasing Shachi from the said boy and placing him on his own shoulder. While doing so, he gave Law a wink, confusing the doctor as he went back to stand in front of Luffy with the drunk red head hanging next to him. "Anyways, if you're planning on sneaking out, I suggest we come up with a diversion first. You know how boss is—the woman has eyes glued everywhere."

"We?" Law stated. "And who even said I was sneaking out?"

"Awe, c'mon Law! It'll be fun; I already have everything planned out." Luffy whined

"Well that's the first."

"Don't be a meanie—so what do you say? Please! Please! Pretty please, Law." Luffy began pleading, followed by Penguin joining along.

Law grew irritated. "Alright, alright ill go with you. So how are we going to do this then, hm?"

Penguin whispered quietly next Law "Okay, here's what we're going to do—"

"OI! BOSS LADY! CAN I TALK TO YOU FOR A SEC!?" Law and Penguin immediately turned their heads in the direction of Luffy who was half way across the room from them, running in the direction of their boss Robin, who was currently in a conversation with two important gentlemen.

"That idiot!" both men nearly shouted.

Law ran over as fast as he could across the room, accidently bumping into some people as he made his way through. By the time he caught up to Luffy, he was already gasping for air and starting to collect sweat. Pulling Luffy away as quick as he could, it was already too late—their presence triggered Robin to turn around and catch the two men standing behind her.

"Dr. Trafalgar to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Uh, well you see, I—uh—"

"Robin?"

"Luffy? Is that you?"

"Robin!" Luffy came from behind Law and attacked Robin with a friendly hug. Law however, was left in mere shock by the display.

"This is quite a surprise, Luffy. I don't believe I remember you grandfather saying he was coming?"

Chuckling to himself, "It's just me actually. I sort of snuck in here not too long ago. I was just trying to look for Law so that I could sneak him out of his work party, so that we could hang out."

"I see" she says, looking from Luffy to Law with amusement.

Law could feel a drip of sweat forming on the side of his forehead. Her piercing blue eyes staring directly at him were making him grow mentally insane. He could hear his heartbeat inside him, beating loud like a drum as everything else goes silent. Luffy stood beside him wearing the most innocent smile ever, not even a hint of worry was seen on his face. This was a pretty ballsy move, but he knew it wouldn't work—Luffy surprisingly knowing Robin wasn't a good enough excuse to get him out of this party.

"Well have fun then." She simply says with a smile. Law could only stand there like a deer in headlights as Luffy ran over and embraced her with a tight hug.

"Thank you! You're the best, Robin!" He then grabs Law by the hand and begins to pull him away towards the exit. "C'mon, Law! Let's go!"

"Uh, thank you, Robin. I greatly appreciate this." Is all Law could manage to say.

"Dr. Trafalgar…Do take care of Luffy; I will not tolerate my friend getting hurt." She timidly states with an emotionless look. However, soon after it swiftly turns into honest smile. "Have a wonderful New Years Eve; be sure to not step on hidden fireworks as you walk through the streets."

— ▽o▽o▽—

Outside in the cold evening air, Luffy continued to drag Law away from the hotel and towards the crowded street. It was a cold night, unlike any of the others Law had experienced while being here. Thank goodness it wasn't snowing though.

As they keep walking, the curiosity of Luffy knowing his boss, Robin continues to eat inside him. He knew he had to ask.

"Oi, Luffy slow down. We're bumping into too many people." Law shouts. "Besides I want to talk to you about something."

The pace suddenly quickened. Luffy runs to the edge of the sidewalk and without warning, he whistles nice and loud to hail a cab. Law was spared no time in covering his ears, he could hear the slight ringing forming inside him as he stuck a finger inside to try and stop the sound.

When both were inside the warm taxi, Luffy gives the driver his directions before settling back into his seat next to Law. He smiles up at the doctor without saying a word. That is until…

"Since when have you and Robin been close?" Law starts off, "You never mentioned to me that you knew her."

"Huh? Oh, I've known Robin for years. She graduated from High School with my uncle Shanks back when I was smaller. And sometimes she even used to babysit me and my brothers when my grandpa wasn't around." He goes on, giving Law more information than he needed. "Besides—you never told me who your boss lady was, so how was I supposed to know?"

"So whenever I said Dr. Nico that never rang a bell?"

"Hey, I only called her by her first name. How was I supposed to know what her last name was?" He says, puffing out his cheeks and crossing his arms in front of Law.

Law smiles as he rolls his eyes to the young teen. He takes a glimpse out the window and notices the streets crowded with many people. You would think with the weather being this cold that some people would be wise enough to carry around a coat instead of those ridiculous short dresses and high heels. Who was he to judge though, that wasn't his problem after all. It they wanted to freeze to death, than by all mean go right ahead—he was perfectly snug in his suit to even care.

"Take off your jacket." Luffy suddenly said.

Law moved his attention away from the window and towards the boy seated next to him, giving him a confused look in exchange.

"My—jacket?" Law repeated with a puzzling tone.

"That's what I just said." Luffy smiles, "It looks too fancy."

Law looks down at his attire, feeling the comfort of the fabric inside the pocket. It was a comfortable suit, his only suit to be more precise. And although he didn't really give a damn about it, it was still the only piece of fabric keeping him warm tonight.

"No" Law answers back as he turn away.

However not a second later, cold hands were soon clinging on his suit, peeling the fabric off of him in a matter of seconds. Law struggled to keep Luffy from taking it away, but hopelessly loss in the end. He was left staring at Luffy with irritation as well as astonishment to how quick and easy the teen managed to get the jacked off of him.

"Are you crazy? What is your problem?"

"Hmm, still not good enough." The teen mumbled, pinching underneath his chin.

"Luffy, what are you talking—"

"Hold still" Luffy says as he yanks off the black tie from the doctor's neck, leaving him in just his black vest and white dress shirt underneath. Still unsatisfied, Luffy begins to roll up both sleeves of the shirt half way, unbuttons two buttons from above the dress shirt, exposing a minimal about of chest. To complete the final look, Luffy ruffles Law's hair with his hands, brushing away the gel left inside to create a more rugged look.

"Much better!" Luffy announces, admiring his work up close and placing a gently kiss on the doctors cheek.

Everything Law had wanted to say was soon washed away by that small kiss left on his cheek. It was not use arguing with the teen anyway, Luffy was always so stubborn. Law had learned to just go along with it and let the boy have his fun; it was New Years Eve after all.

Putting the whole outfit ambush aside, Law peer his attention out the window yet again, wondering this time where they were heading too exactly.

"Luffy, were exactly is this taxi taking us?"

"You'll see." The raven says as he makes himself comfortable next to Law.

The doctor had absolutely no idea where they were. Everything looked completely different during the night. That and the mass of people who were crowding the streets in every direction, gathering in long lines that stretched far on as the sound of techno like music filled the streets.

Luffy ordered the cab driver to stop where he was, handing the driver the money as the two walked out into the cold night. They proceed on foot as they pass through various lines of people waiting to get into the club. Law wonders why Luffy would bring him here of all places, it was not like they would even be able to get into Water 7—one of the top performing clubs know all around in New York City.

However, as Luffy squeezes his way through with Law's hand locked to his, they manage to end up at the front entrance of the club. A large security guard with electric blue hair stood in front as he checked for invitations and allowed them in. The smile on Luffy's face grows wider, and soon Law was left standing confused yet again that night as Luffy attacks another person with a hug.

"Franky!"

"Yo, Luffy bro! Happy New Years Eve. What brings you here?" The guard shouts happily.

"You too Franky! Oh, this is Law by the way; I stole him from his boring work party."

"Law, this is my friend, Franky. His brother owns the club." Luffy introduces.

"Nice to meet you, Franky" Law extends his arm out.

Franky scoped the tattooed man out through his glasses. He smiled wildly soon after as he too extends his arm out to greet the man with a firm shake.

"Franky, I was wondering if maybe you'd be super enough to let us in."

"Hmm. I don't think that's a super idea since you're still underage—but what the hell, its New Years!" Franky allows. He pulls open the red rope and steps aside. "Go on in. By the way, your roommate is in there playing some super awesome music."

"Thanks Franky!" Luffy calls out as he pulls Law inside the club with him.

The music sounds louder as they walk inside. The pair walk through a dark beaded entrance, and soon Law find himself almost going blind as he gets hit by the strobe lights of many colors filling up the place. There was definitely a New Year's celebration going down in here.

The club was packed with many people. Many dancing on the dance floor, others mingling at the bar, and some sitting on the various couches spread across the two story place. It was defiantly not Law's first time at a club; however, it was definitely his first time being inside one that was jam-packed, playing music that even his body could not resist dancing too.

"Look that's my roommate!" Luffy points at the man with the bright red hair in the center of the dance floor. "Kidd djs for different clubs during the weekends; today is his first time playing his stuff here. I think everybody likes him!"

Law stares at the red head for while, noticing how attractive the man is. A hint of jealousy forms inside him as it clicks to him that this man shares a place with Luffy…his Luffy.

"Law, dance with me."

"No thanks, I'll just go find a seat on one of those couches over there—"

"Don't be such a party pooper—let's go!" Luffy began dragging Law with him towards the dance floor. He slithered his way through the sweaty crowd until he stopped at a perfect location. Almost towards the center, were the music struck perfectly.

Luffy begins to dance freely with the tune, closing his eyes in enjoyment as he lets the music take control. Law remains standing as he watches the boy dance around him, he doesn't want to dance. Not going to happen.

But when Luffy grabs his hands and begins moving them along with his, Law can't suppress the smile from forming on his lips. He shakes his head with defeated and slowly begins to rock his body.

Lost in the rhythm, he fails to notice the change in music…and body pressing onto him. He goes stiff for a while, not expecting such action by the teen. Slowly his body begins to move and he cups one arm around Luffy's waist, both moving effortless to the new tune.

Lost to the beat, their bodies move as one. Everything around them disappears and it's suddenly just them on the dance floor. It was perfect. All of this was perfect.

Law could smell the teens shampoo in his hair, a captivating scent that turns his body to mush. He was definitely falling for this boy. Hard.

Even with the short time of knowing each other, it was more than enough for Law to realize what he wanted. He wanted Luffy. Today, tomorrow, and always. Not just as friends but more, very much more. And tonight was going to be that night where he changed all that.

— ▽o▽o▽—

After many dances and a few sneaked drinks later, Luffy checked his phone for the time. It was 10:50 with only an hour and ten minutes left till midnight. There was still one last place to go. The final place on Luffy's list that would end the Year off perfectly. It was smart to start heading out now before the place got more crowded than it already was.

Passing overfilled crowds as they tried to walk along the street, Law caught a glimpse of the time square tower off in the distance. His heart begins to beat with excitement as they neared. He wonders if they'll be able to catch the ball drop in person from wherever they were going. That would definitely be the best way to end the year in his book.

They stop in an area not too crowed and Luffy suddenly makes a phone call. Law can barely make out what the teen was saying on the phone because of the loudness played all around. He patiently waits for the boy to get off his phone as he leans against the wall, brushing his hands together to accumulate some warm air. The coldness of the night was picking up and Law cursed Luffy for leaving behind his jacket at the club. A cigarette doesn't sound so bad, but wait, those too where left inside the pocket of his jacket. Damn what was taking so long?

Luffy walks over to him and leans against the wall beside him. He shoved his phone back in his pocked as he pulls out a cigarette after. Placing it between Law's lips and lighting it up just for him personally, Luffy slides down and sits on the cold solid pavement.

"Thanks." Puffing out smoke, "How did you know I was craving one?" Law asked.

"Tsk, you're always sucking on those things every time I'm with you. I'd tell you to quit but—I kinda like watching you do it."

"Do you now?" Law smirks. "Here, try it."

Handing the stick down to Luffy, the teen looks up at him with surprise. He takes the stick and lets it sit between his fingers as he examines it for a while.

"I don't think I should. My brothers would murder me if I do." handing the stick back up.

"Suit yourself." Law was about to take the cigarette back. He almost had it in his hands when—

"Wait—" bringing it close to him again. "Maybe one try won't hurt. After all, gotta end the Year with a bang, right?"

The inside of his mouth went completely dry. It was impossible to breath with the smoke floating inside him. Without delay, he coughed loudly as the smoke seeped out from his mouth and nose. With watery eyes, he rubs his nose to stop the burning. God that was horrible.

All Law could do was laugh at the teen. Remembering perfectly well his first time and how similar it played out.

"That stuffs gross! How could you even enjoy that!?" wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "God, I'm never doing that again."

"You get used to it" he replies as he takes a seat beside the coughing teen. "So anyways, what are we waiting for? Or was this our last stop?"

"Huh? Oh that's right— that was Zoro I was on the phone with earlier. I told him where we were, so he's going to pick us up and take us to where I want us to be."

"Knowing your friend, I'd say it would probably be 2015 by the time he gets here."

Fifteen minutes later, a black golf cart like car pulls into the curve with Zoro seated on the passenger seat and Usopp driving. Figures they wouldn't let the moss head drive without another person present.

"Hurry and get in already. The shows about to start and people are starting to go crazy." Zoro informs to them as they hurry in and take their seats behind the cart.

"Thanks guys! Man I thought we were going to have to be here a while."

"Not when I'm driving, Luffy. I'm the fastest diver in the state." Usopp announces with a confident tone. They drive off in the small cart, moving through crowds more easily than before. Usopp parks by a portable office next to five other similar golf carts and all hop off soon after.

Law looks around and realizes that they are almost at the center of time square itself. The heart of the city. The place were the biggest New Year celebration occurs for this country. The place he's only seen through television but always wished to see in person. How was this even possible?

"Pretty cool huh?" Luffy says from behind as he steps near him. "Here, put this tag on. You could walk as close to the stages as you want with this because they'll only assume you're a worker."

"How did you manage to get these?"

"I already told you—since I work for the city, it's our job to take part and help out with the event. These tags are like VIP and let us move around wherever we want. I snuck one in for you because I remember you saying how much you always wanted to see the ball drop up close."

"You did all this for me? Why?"

"Because I really like Law and I want to make him happy" Luffy says in third person.

Standing at the front of the stage watching the final performance of the night, Law and Luffy wait eagerly for the countdown to begin. There are just five minutes left of 2014. Everybody is growing anxious all around.

Thoughts of new changes and the unknown. Thoughts of starting over and starting new. It really is like a fresh start to some people, Law being one of them to believe in that matter.

Since today, in the time spent with Luffy, Law came to realize that he did not want to spend the New Year alone any longer. It was definitely time for change. And that change was just inches away from him. He was going to tell him. As soon as midnight struck, Law was going to ask Luffy to be his boyfriend.

God, the nervousness was sinking in. He could feel his heart pounding inside him like a drum. He knew the boy liked him back; it was an obvious fact since Christmas day. It was still nerve wrecking though.

Just two more minutes.

Luffy grabs Laws hands out of nowhere. He's bouncing his body with excitement as he stares directly at the huge clock in front of them. They were so close, just one more minute!

"Law, what's your New Years wish?"

"Mmm, how about I tell you next year?" he really does mean, but comes out sounding like a joke. "What's your?"

"It's a surprise." Luffy smiles.

The counting soon begins. It starts off quit but soon escalates. Even Law can't help but count along.

10

9

8

This was it. The moment he's been waiting all night for.

7

6

5

He turns to face Luffy who was already waiting for him. Their eyes are locked on, meeting brown and grey in exchange.

4

3

2

Law leans in. Luffy leans in further.

1

Two lips connect as one.

A roar of cheer and shouts is heard. The crystal ball soon falls over time square, sprinkling strings of confetti to everyone below. Luffy and Law are decorated in the colorful strings as their lips remain attached.

Finally after some time, they detach. Law cups Luffy's face as he slowly brushes hair behind his ears. They remain staring, oblivious to everything else around them.

"Happy New Year" Luffy says.

"Happy New Year" Law replies.

He puts another gentle kiss on Luffy's lips. Somehow Luffy knew it was coming and leans in at the same time. They let go again and both smile.

"Luffy, would you go out with me?" he finally asks without hesitation.

A light tint of red forms on luffy's face. He turns his head to the side and mumbles—

"You took my surprise away." And turns back to face Law with a gentle smile. "But yes. I want to go out with you—I thought you'd never ask."

Both hands locked together, they seal the deal as official boyfriends with yet another kiss, this time more passionate than before. It was definitely the start of a great year with more promising ones to come.

— ▽o▽o▽—

**HAPPY NEW YEAR MY LOVELY READERS!**

**Wow, well aren't I late on this New Year story. I'm sorry for the delay, life happened. Besides, eight days isn't so bad, right? Hahah.**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this second part. It was highly requested from many of you—of course who am I to deny. For my other stories in need of updates, don't you worry because they are all currently in the making and all ****will**** be updated by month! **

**Thank you for reading and have a wonderfully day!**


	3. Be My Valentine

— ▽o▽o▽—

For four hours Law had been in the operating room - four long and tiring hours. Already done with his second session of that day accompanied with a staff meeting from earlier this morning, he was so ready to head home and sleep for days. Just a few more hours and he would be out of this damned hospital.

The room was dead silent, with the only exception of the heart monitor attached to the patient below him. He only speaks when asking for utensils, other than that he is fully concentrated with the operation. And with just a few more procedures and a final stitch, the operation would be a success. Thank fucking god to that.

Completely focused on inserting a small tube inside the patient, the sight of Shachi wheeling his way towards him on a small chair came unnoticed. So much for his concentration.

"So Hollywood, any plans for tomorrow?"

Law chooses to ignore him and the annoying nickname.

"Hello, Earth to Law, are you in there?" He continued beginning to poke him on the side.

Still nothing.

"Oi, are you ignoring me again?"

"Can you pass me those scissors over there?"

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be huh?" Yet he still complies and fetches the scissors. "Here you go."

Law adjusts the lighting lower to see better on the insertion he's about to make. "Keep your hands right here for me."

"You know, some people usually say please and thank you for these kind of things." He argues while still placing his hand over the desired location.

The room goes back to silence. Eventually Shachi grows bored and begins tapping his unused hand against the tool tray next to him. And if that wasn't getting on Law's nerves, the faint humming sure as hell was.

"Will you seriously be quiet?" He hissed

"What? I'm not even saying anything."

Law goes back to focusing all of his attention on just the operation in front of him. Thirty minutes, that's all he needed. Thirty minutes of complete silence.

"So like I said earlier, do Luffy and you have any plans for tomorrow?"

Unbelievable. Un-fucken-believable.

Law gave up; there was no way of ignoring this damned guy. It was like dealing with another Luffy.

"Plans for what? I don't understand your question." He finally answers.

"For Valentine's Day genius, what else?"

Law's eyes widened. He completely stopped what he was doing.

Shit! Was it that time of the year already? That's impossible, tomorrow was a Saturday. Did Valentine's Day even exist on a Saturday?

With all the overtime and booked appointments happening this month, Law had completely lost track of time. How could he not have noticed all the banner shape hearts and pink balloons decorating all around the hospital? Well that definitely explained the chocolate heart donuts and bag of goodies handed out to him during the meeting. Still, it was unlike him to forget events like these. And now that he was in a relationship, this was definitely not an event to be forgetting.

"Ohh looks like a certain somebody forgot, didn't he~?" Shachi teased.

Law just wanted to punch Shachi and that ridiculous look on his face.

"Tomorrow isn't Valentine's day, that day usually falls on a weekday."

"Where the hell did you hear that lie? This ain't no Thanksgiving; Valentine's Day falls on whatever day it likes and tomorrow just happens to be the lucky day." He leant closer to Law. "Face it Law, you totally forgot. Let's just hope Luffy isn't the type to get mad when he finds out."

Damn, Shachi was right. Would Luffy really be upset with him if he found out that he completely forgot? No, he would understand, right? Sure, the boy had a love for celebrating events, but c'mon, Luffy never gave a subtle hint about this one, so how was he supposed to remember.

Or maybe because it was this event in particular, Luffy didn't mention anything. Maybe this was all a test, a test to see what he would do? Well shit, if that was the case then he sure as hell failed already.

"Fuck." Law cursed under his breath.

"That would work."

"Excuse me?"

"Valentine's Day sex." Shachi bluntly states. "That would definitely work as a gift or apology... or my personal favorite - both." He winks at Law.

"Unbelievable. I can't believe I am stuck with a perverted assistant like you."

"Awe c'mon Law; don't tell me you haven't thought about wanting to have sex with the boy?" Leaning his weight onto the operating bed with the unconscious patient Shachi smirks. "It's Valentine's Day, people fuck all the time on this day. It's like the national day for sex."

"Would you shut up with that word, we are with a patient!"

"You meant the unconscious man below us with his chest cut open? Is that the patient you mean?"

God, he hated his sassy remarks.

"Yes that patient. Regardless, if unconscious or not, we are required to act professional at all times." Law continues with the operation. "Now if you would; shut the hell up and finish the job."

"Alright, alright, no need for hostility here." He jokes one last time. "But seriously man, let me know, if you need me to help with anything. Reservations, tickets, hotels— you name it. I got plenty of hook ups around here."

Like hell he wanted to owe anyone any favors later on - or ever. There were always consequences with these kind of things. But still, Shachi was in fact a nice man, sure a huge pain in the ass, but a nice man nevertheless.

Even so, it was in fact Valentine's Day tomorrow and Law still had absolutely no idea what he was going to do for Luffy. He had to think of something. And soon. Perhaps keeping Shachi's offer in mind wouldn't be so bad.

— ▽o▽o▽—

Sitting outside on the lonely bench of Borough Manhattan Community College, Law patiently waited for Luffy to get out from his last class that evening. He sucked on his cigarette, ignoring the signs spread across campus forbidding smoking in the environment. Like people ever paid attention to those ridiculous rules.

The weather was partly sunny, yet still cold. A light breeze flew by ever-so-often and Law couldn't contain his body from shivering. Students walked past him in thin clothing, some even having the nerve to wear shorts and sandals. Those bastards where probably used to this damn weather, treating it like it was some kind of summer day. Yet here Law was, freezing his ass off while still wearing his heavy black coat. God, he hated New York.

A flood of students appeared around him out of nowhere. Class had more than likely ended for these people and Luffy was somewhere in that crowd. Pulling out his phone to call up his boyfriend he was then suddenly tackled from behind with a tight squeeze. Typical Luffy and his surprise attacks.

"You made it!" Luffy cheered, "Did the surgery finish early?"

"I already told you that I was going to walk with you today. Did you think I would forget?" Taking a seat back on the bench he then pats his leg, indicating for Luffy to sit on him. Luffy gladly walks over and takes a seat. "Anyways, surgery finished about an hour ago, so I was able to get a taxi and make it over here in time."

"You managed to get a taxi!" Luffy gasped sarcastically.

"Of course I did."

"My Traffy is growing up so fast." He teases some more, wiping off the invisible tear drop from his eye.

"Shut up." He chuckles while pinching the side of his ribs.

Soon both of them find themselves laughing at the joke. Law keeps his arms wrapped around Luffy's waist and Luffy has his wrapped over Law's shoulder. People pass and stare at the couple, some smiling along and others wearing bothered faces. Neither of them pay any attention to them though, having the other next to them was the only attention they needed.

"Hey?" Law says.

"Yeah-?"

And unnoticeably, Law grabs hold of Luffy's chin and begins to bring it closer to his. Warms lips collide together for just a few seconds until they soon depart again.

"I missed you." The surgeon confesses. This wasn't usually his style, confessing something so intimate. He must have been losing his touch.

A light tone of red forms on the teen's face, but he still pulls his body closer to Law's and plants another kiss, much longer one this time. He takes control of the kiss and Law doesn't complain one bit. Closing their eyes and enjoying the pleasure, they ignore the rude comments passing by. Because fuck them and their envious hate.

"Did you really?" Luffy then asks with a smile on his face.

"Tsk, that's enough of this." Removing Luffy off him he says. "C'mon, let's get you home."

Law was already a few steps away when—

"Law, carry me."

"You have two working legs, walk yourself."

"But I'm tired~ and my books are sooo heavy~" Luffy begins to whine.

"And how is that my problem?"

"Please." He whines some more. "Make it my early Valentine's day present."D

And there it was...the 'V' word out in the open. Shit, so Luffy did remember about it. So did that mean he was testing Law the whole time? Was he expecting something? Fuck, what a lousy boyfriend he was turning out to be.

Pretending like he never forgot what day it was tomorrow, Law walked back to Luffy, reached over and took his backpack and strapped it through his arms on his front side. He turned back around and squatted on his knees with a surrendering sigh.

"Hurry up and hop on before I change my mind."

Luffy smiled triumphantly and ran behind Law. He swung his arms over his lover's shoulders, crossed his legs around his waist and made himself comfortable before the doctor fully rose again.

"Jesus, you're so damn heavy." The doctor groans. He's surprised a boy this thin could weigh so much. He hopes his back doesn't mess up by all the weight he's now carrying.

"To the bus stop!" Luffy shouts and points in front of them.

"Next time your lazy ass is carrying me, see how you like it."

"That sounds like fun. We should totally take turns next time."

"I'm Kiding Luffy." Making his way towards the bus stop with the teen strapped around him says Law.

"Awe, you're no fun."

In all truth, Law didn't mind carrying his lazy boyfriend on his back. Of course Luffy was in no place to know that, otherwise he'd be asking for it all the time. He enjoyed moments like these. Small loving gestures like this one. It was already bad enough that they hardly spend time together due to their crazy schedules; however, when they did find the time such as today, Law simply could not find it in him to reject whatever request Luffy asked him for. Could he seriously be that into the boy?

— ▽o▽o▽—

Inside Luffy's apartment, Law slumps his tired body onto the couch in front of him as his young lover checks his mail. He throws his backpack on the other seat across from Law and lies down next to him with his feet sprawled over him as he reads a letter. Damn kid was getting too comfortable with just the little amount of time they've been dating, not like Law was one to complain about it of course.

Closing his eyes and leaning his head back to rest comfortably, Law nearly got himself to knocking out. The loud slam on the front door stopped him from that though. His eyes quickly flew open checking towards the commotion of the door; of course there was no commotion whatsoever. Just the usual wreck of Luffy's roommate, Eustass Kid.

"My bad. Didn't think anyone was here."

"Hey Kid." Luffy greets; now sitting up from his seat with the mail long forgotten. "How did your test go?"

"That shit was fucking hard. I seriously don't remember the teacher teaching us anything that was on the test." He said while taking a seat on the recliner. "But fuck it. At least I tried; she has to give me credit for that."

"What subject was the test for?" Law asked.

"Physics. I fucking hate that class."

"That sucks." He leaned his head back to rest. "Well no use complaining about it now, what's done is done."

Kid only hums in response. Their conversations were very limited and still required getting used to.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower and make myself comfortable. You're welcome to turn on the TV if you'd." Luffy says to Law as he jumps off the couch and walks towards his bedroom.

Law just nods his head as he continues to rest against his seat.

"And I have to get ready to pick up Bonney." Kid announces and moves towards his room as well, both leaving Law alone in the living room.

This was great though, especially now that he had some decent time to think about what he was going to do for Luffy tomorrow. Damn what was he going to do? Take him out for dinner and a movie? No, not that. That was more likely for a woman. Maybe just movies then? Negative, Luffy had already seen most of the movies currently playing. Okay, how about just dinner, Luffy would never turn down food. Unless the food had anything tampered with meat, then we had a big problem. God, why did Luffy have to be damn vegetarian? Things would have been a hell of a lot easier for him right now if he wasn't.

This was getting hopeless; he had absolutely no idea where to take Luffy for tomorrow.

Heavy footsteps can soon be heard walking down the hall. Definitely not Luffy's since he never even wore boots. The rattling sound of keys hanging from the pocket stop inside the open kitchen, Kid must have sat down or something. Law kept his eyes shut; still focusing on what he was going to do for tomorrow, damn, if only he knew.

And that's when it all hit him. Why not just ask Kid, if he knew of any place. It was only obvious that he would know since Luffy and him were roommates and all, he has to have mentioned something, right?

Getting up from the couch, Law approaches the red head sitting across from him. He looks into the hallway making sure Luffy's door was completely shut, and then takes a seat across the counter where Kid was silently looking at his phone. Law felt kind of awkward asking Kid for some ideas, but dammit he was desperate as hell.

"You and Luffy got any plans for tomorrow?" Kid was the first to ask, sill scrolling through his phone.

"Actually..." He let out a cough so he could speak properly. "I was wondering if maybe you could help me with that. I understand that you and Luffy have been roommates for some time now, so maybe he's mentioned of some places to you?"

"You sure you want to ask me? Why not just ask him yourself?"

"Because-" Looking back into the hall making shut the door is still kept shut he leans closer to whisper. "I only just found out a few hours ago that Valentine's Day was tomorrow. If I tell him now, he'll only assume I forgot and likely get mad at me. Like hell I want that to happen."

"Technically you did forget though - and I seriously doubt Luffy would get angry, he's not the kind to get upset over something as little as that."

"Okay, but he still doesn't have to know that."

"Alright, alright, our little secret. Got it."

Kid now had his phone on the counter and placed his index finger over his chin, taping it repeatedly and humming out loud as he thought of a place.

"Well, I can't necessarily think of something off the back of my head, but I will say this, he did seem pretty interested last week when I was talking to him about The Greenleaf!"

"The Greenleaf?"

"Yeah, it's this new restaurant that just opened five months ago just on Madison Avenue. It's really fancy and crazy expensive though. Even reservations are impossible; you would have to have booked a month in advanced if you ever planned on getting in. Man, I'd kill just to try some of that food."

"And you are sure he would like that?"

"Who wouldn't like that?" Taking a bit of a dried veritable chip sitting inside a bowl, "I'm telling you Law, that place is nothing but amazing. Plus you get this awesome view of the city—just imagine what it would look like at night. Damn..." Kid became lost in the fantasized image playing inside him.

A silent buzz started going off from Kid's phone, and within that second he reached over and read the first name on the screen and immediately jumped off his seat. "Shit, I'm going to be late." Kid quickly made his way towards the front door and pulled off the leather jacket from the hanger. "Look up the place online and you'll see what I mean. Good luck man."

And with the click of the front door closing, Law was left alone again inside the living room. He began to think of some more ideas for tomorrow, but nothing, absolutely nothing, came to him. He was getting desperate. However the place Kid had mentioned did sound rather promising, and as much as he hated the idea of just going with the first suggestion, he knew he had no other choice.

Pulling out the phone from his pocket, he typed in The Greenleaf on his yelp app and read through the information and reviews given. Of course the place was vegetarian, how did he not see that one coming. Nevertheless, everything looked just as promising as Kid had said, even the photos were simply amazing and mouth-watering. It truly was quite a place, and one he believed Luffy would enjoy very much.

So it was settled then. The Greenleaf it was... only problem now was how he was going to get into such a place?

In that same moment, that was when the image of his god annoying assistant popped into his head with the promising offer from earlier that day. And In a silent groan, Law did what was only necessary to make his and Luffy's first Valentine's Day a success.

**Law**: Got any hook ups for The Greenleaf?

Not a moment sooner a ping appeared on his phone. That sure was fast.

**Shachi**: I'm quite flattered you decided to text me for help! Anyways, you're in luck! The owner of The Greenleaf is my big sister, Carmen. I'll give her a call right now for you. (:

**Law**: Thanks. Really appreciate it.

What were the odds? A small world it was indeed.

**Shachi**: You're all set! Dinner reservation tomorrow for Dr. Trafalgar Law at 7:30 p.m. You guys are definitely going to love it there!

Okay so maybe some days Law wanted to bash Shachi's head against a wall or even push him off the One World Trade Center, but it was moments like these where he totally took all that back and was grateful to know such a generous man. So responsible, thoughtful, mature—

**Shachi**: There's also a hotel in that same building. Rooms are completely sound proof, so you guys could fuck like wild animals and nobody would hear a thing! (;

—So taking every nice thing he just said about him right back.

**Law**: Do me a favor a just shut up already. I don't want to read about your perverted ideas! Anyways, thanks for the reservations. Really appreciate it. I'll see you Monday morning.

**Shachi**: You're no fun! And you are very much welcome. Enjoy (;

Just as he tucked the phone back into his pocket, a pair of arms then wrapped around him.

"Did you miss me?" Luffy jokes.

"Like crazy." He jokes back. He turns the seat around so that he was now looking back at Luffy directly. Both legs slightly spread to let his lover squeeze in between as he stood above him. "So what are our plans for tonight?"

"Mmm...We could stay here and watch some movies on Netflix if you want. You look pretty beat from today's surgeries."

"I like that idea actually." Placing a tender kiss above his forehead. "Okay then, you go and get the snacks, and I'll pick us a movie. Sounds good?"

"Sounds great." Luffy said already making his way to the fridge.

Half way into the movie Law and Luffy couldn't stop from laughing so hard. God, this movie was so wrong in every way, it's no wonder they banned it from the movie theater. Then again it was a Seth Rogen and James Franco film, so that was expected.

Both with their feet resting comfortably above the coffee table, blanket spread over them and bowl of dried vegetable chips between them, they simultaneously began to sing the song to Katy Perry's 'Firework', all thanks to this damn movie. Thanks James Franco.

With the movie coming to an end, Law figured this was the perfect time to let Luffy in on their Valentine's Day plans. Luffy was probably waiting for that this entire evening, he was sure of it.

"I made dinner reservation for us at The Greenleaf tomorrow at 7:30 pm."

"Did you say Greenleaf? That place is like impossible to get into."

"So I've heard." He said swinging an arm to rest over Luffy's shoulder. "Well apparently Shachi's sister owns the restaurant, so he was able to get us in like nothing. Guess I have him to thank in all of this."

"I'll say. Is this all for Valentine's Day tomorrow?"

"What do you think?"

Luffy only smiles in response. He grabs another dried chip and pops it into his mouth and fixes his attention back onto the TV. The sound is on mute with the white credits scrolling up the screen. He looks so damn adorable, the way his feet now rest on the couch, and his jet black hair fairly waved and ruffled. Law finds this perfect moment to sneak a kiss onto his lover lips, he couldn't help himself, Luffy always was so tempting.

Surprised by the kiss, Luffy finds his place and wraps his arms around his lover's shoulders, sinking them both down onto the cushion. Law lies above the younger teen and begins to stroke his hair from both sides. Luffy grabs hold onto Law's black hair, tugging it gently while his other hand caresses up and down his back. This was all still new to them; sure they had done this before with other partners but with each other—it was a whole new step.

"Mmm... Law..." Luffy moans between his lips. The kissing only grows fiercer. "...Law..." The doctor is now kissing down his neck, and he thinks he might lose himself completely. "Law..." realizing what is going on, Luffy struggles to push Law off of him, fighting away his inner demons to break away before he gives in and loses control. "No, wait Law." Finally gaining the older man's attention.

"What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?"

"No it's not that." He said sitting back up again. "You were doing an amazing job if anything; it's just that... I think we should hold off on this... for now." Luffy bites the bottom of his lip, nervously expecting what Law's response would be to that statement.

Of course the response he then received was absolute opposite of what he was expecting.

With a chaste kiss on the forehead, Law presses his head to Luffy's and looked directly at him. "If that's what you want then I have no problem waiting. I'm sorry if you felt that I was pushing you."

"I'm the one that pulled you down, so I'm the one that should be sorry. Believe me, I definitely enjoyed it a lot and would have loved for it to go further... it's just-"

"Then it's a good thing you stopped it just in time." He checked the time above the TV. "Well it's getting late, I should start heading out and let you sleep-"

"Wait..." Law stops from where he was standing and looks at Luffy. "Kid isn't coming back till four and it's barely ten; you think you could keep me company till he gets back? We could nap here while we wait."

With a gentle smirk and shake of his head, Law sits back down next to Luffy. He wraps a blanket over them and pulls Luffy closer to his chest as he leans his body at the edge of the couch. Turning off the TV, he places one final kiss above the younger teens head and shuts his eyes. Such a child. Nevertheless, one he cannot refuse.

— ▽o▽o▽—

So much red, everywhere there was so much red. Red roses, red wine, red dresses, red candles... just red about everywhere you looked - like it wasn't obvious already what day it was. Though there was some satisfaction towards this color and that satisfaction was sitting right across from him looking dashing as ever in his red button up blouse, all black tie and capri jeans. Luffy definitely knew how to clean himself up.

It was almost impossible to keep his hands off Luffy while they sat and waited for their food to arrive. Speaking of which, The Greenleaf was everything, if not a lot better then what Kid said it would be. So chic, so trendy, and so not Law's style. Of course this wasn't about him this evening, but the one special person sitting right across from him. God, the sacrifices he made for someone he cared an awful lot about.

"So what do you think about this place?" Law asked.

"Not bad. Definitely a lot nicer than what Kid said it would be. I'm surprised you were even able to get a seat by the window, the view is awesome from up here."

"Yeah, guess Shachi really did hook me up."

"I think someone has a crush on you~" Luffy began to tease.

"Please. That man just has perverted fascination for two men fucking."

"Sounds to me like someone just needs to get laid, is all."

"The way he knew so much about the hotel walls here, I doubt he isn't getting some right now."

"Way to go Shachi!" He raises his wine glass high. "That calls for a toast."

Jokingly clinking their glasses together, the same moment the waitress arrives with their food. However this wasn't the same waitress as before, no, the one serving them this time was none other than Carmen herself - Shachi's successful older sister.

"Alright, which one of you ordered the vegetarian lasagna?" The beautiful red head asked.

"I did!" Luffy happily announced.

"Okay, and here are your vegetarian rolls." She says to Law while placing the tray in front of him. "Alright, so what were we just clinking out glasses for? Must be some wonderful news."

"Oh, we were just applauding for a friend of ours who is possibly getting some action tonight. His sister actually owns - ouch!"

"We were just applauding. Thank you for the delicious meal and these wonderful seats, Carmen." Emphasizing on her name and staring directly to Luffy after. Luffy's eyes opened slightly, catching the drift on what he was trying to point out.

"It's my pleasure. You boys enjoy now."

Walking far away from the table, the two lovers were now left alone to themselves with the bizarre looking food in front of them.

"Well that was a close call." Luffy chuckles.

"I'll say. Next time, don't be so honest with who you tell stuff too, especially in a restaurant where the owner is the older sister of the one we were just talking about."

"Alright, lesson learned. Oh! Before I forget... ta-dah! Happy Valentine's Day!" He handed Law a small red bag filled with so much tissue paper inside.

"What's this?"

"Duh, your gift silly, now open it!"

Law removed the white tissue paper in the bag and reached his hand inside the grab whatever was in there. A soft fabric material drew his attention automatically. Pulling the item completely out and in plain view, he was met with a white spotted hat resting between his hands. There was no way Luffy knew, but then how did he guess it right? That this was the one hat that he's had his eyes on since Christmas. He was surprised; he had no idea what to say.

"This— how did you even know?"

"Guess I know my man a little more than he thinks." He announces confidently, resting his arms behind his head.

"Shit, I'm so sorry; I didn't even get you anything."

"What are you talking about you brought out to dinner didn't you?"

"Yeah, but that's not a gift."

"Tsk, who ever said I need a gift to be happy?" Now starting to pick at his lasagna. "Actually to be perfectly honest, I sort of went through your phone last night when you were sleeping... and when I saw your notes and found this hat on there, I instantly bought it and had it shipped for today - I'm sorry, I just didn't think we were going to celebrate Valentine's Day since you've been so busy at work and never brought it up."

Okay, so Luffy going through his phone totally didn't bother him whatsoever, if anything he found it adoring. But what was this he was just hearing about not bringing it up with him? What exactly did he mean about that? If anything, he was the one waiting for Luffy to say something this whole time.

"Seriously? I've been waiting for you to say something this whole time." Setting aside the red bag with the hat inside. "Well since we're being honest here, I actually forgot about Valentine's Day..." Pausing to catch Luffy's expression. It was still kept the same though, no hint of anger. "I just found out yesterday towards the end of work. You have no idea how stressful it was to think of place to take you, thankfully Kid recommended this place."

"Wait, Kid told you about this place?"

"Uh—yeah. I asked him if he knew of any places you would like and he mentioned how you were interested in this place."

"That roommate of mine, I swear." Shaking his head. "Always assuming that I am interested in whatever damn thing he likes." He half smile while stabbing a fork into his lasagna.

"Uh - what exactly does that mean?"

"It means that I was never the one interested in coming here. He only assumes that because once he likes something, he can't shut up about it—and all I could do is sit there and listen and pretend that I care. God, I hate this kind of food so much, makes perfect sense now why you brought me here." Luffy starts chuckling out loud.

"What do you mean you hate this kind of food? So why do you even eat it then?"

"That's only when Kid cooks, and since I can't, I mostly just eat whatever he makes."

"Are you telling me Kid is the one who is vegetarian?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Luffy questions with a raised eyebrow. Things were getting so confusing all of a sudden.

"Actually it isn't. Because when your boyfriend is the one who is always eating egg rolls and wearing hippie like outfits with rarely any shoes, one is only going to assume he's the vegetarian versus the muscle head roommate whose girlfriend always brings home Dominos pizza."

"Wait a minute, let's rewind this. You thought I was vegetarian? Me?"

Law can only stay silent after that. He was already feeling pretty dumb to respond.

"Well I guess it would make sense in your case. But lucky for you, I am one hundred percent omnivore. I love meat!"

"Well that's good to finally know. Also I don't think it's rather appropriate that you announce your love for meat so loud in this kind of environment."

Both looking at a random couple who were staring them down with daggering looks.

"You're right." Luffy yanked the handkerchief off his collar and pulled himself out of his seat. "C'mon, let's get out of here then. I know a better place that makes better food than anyplace else. Plus all the meat you could possibly eat with no reservations required."

— ▽o▽o▽—

Walking down the sidewalk hand in hand in the cold night air, they stop in front of a familiar coffee shop. The same coffee shop where they shared their first kiss two month ago. This was the place Luffy was talking about?

They step foot into the small shop, gaining some attention by the sound of the bell as they walked in. It wasn't completely empty; of course it wasn't completely packed either. A minimum of eight other customers, not including the blond owner of the place, Sanji who was leaning against the counter next to a green haired man who was looking towards them.

"What brings you guys here? Shouldn't you be out celebrating?" Sanji asked as the couple neared the counter.

"We are celebrating, that's why we decided to come here." Luffy replied, taking seat on the stall next to the green haired man. "Huh? Zoro! I didn't even see you there for a second."

"Tsk, like that ball of moss is so hard to notice."

"What'd you say about me shitty cook-?!"

"Alright, well, we're just going to go and have a seat over there." Luffy pulled Law with him to an empty table. By surprise it was the same table Law had sat on Christmas day when he had waiting for Luffy that early morning. Coincidence or just mere fate maybe.

They finished their meals with satisfaction, both completely full. Law takes a sip of his ice tea and sighs in fulfillment after.

"You were right, this is definitely a lot better than any other restaurant I've ever been to."

"See, I told ya so. Sanji's food is always the greatest."

"Damn fucking right it is." Sanji sneaks in and agrees, taking away their empty dishes and replacing them with two deliciously decorated cups of chocolate mousse. "This one's on me."

Left alone to enjoy the mouth-watering dessert, Law takes a scoop of his chocolate mousse and holds it out toward Luffy. "Here, say ahh"

"Ahh-" Luffy giggles and takes the sweet mousse into his mouth, humming in satisfaction. Luffy repeats the same steps to Law, until both are no longer left with any more of the chocolate dessert.

Taking a drink of his cherry coke, Luffy notices Law staring at him. He has an amorous look on his face.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have chocolate on my face?"

Law chuckles at his boyfriend and his silly remarks. "There is nothing on your face Luffy; I was only enjoying the moment is all."

"What moment?"

"This moment. You, me, together celebrating our first Valentine's Day." Law reaches over and brushes his hand over Luffy's. "I'm sorry, if it's not how you planned it would be."

"What are you talking about? I got the have dinner with you in my favorite restaurant ever and eat some chocolate mousse. This is already the greatest Valentine's Day ever!"

"Well in that case." Law lifts his cup of ice tea out towards Luffy. "Cheers. For the greatest Valentine's Day yet."

"Cheers!" Clinking his cherry coke with Law's ice tea. "Happy Valentine's Day, Law."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Luffy."

They finish what's left of their drinks and smile at each other after. No need for words. Everything was just right the way it was in this very moment. What was thought to be a disastrous celebration came out to be the greatest. And if there was one thing Law got from all of this, it was that love was not about the fancy restaurants or gifts, but the memories made with that special person you cared so much about. That's what it really was about. And it's all thanks to Luffy for helping him see it that way. The way it should always be.

— ▽o▽o▽—

**Hope you all enjoyed reading my super late Valentine's Day special. I'm sorry for the two weeks delay; this chapter just did not want to get written. Anyways, I believe St. Patrick's Day is next as a celebratory event in the US? I'm not quite sure actually. Let me know if you want me to write one on that event anyways, otherwise I'll just skip and wait till Easter.**

**Special thanks to .sun for her amazing beta work on this fic! You are a jewel!**

**Thank you very all very much for reading! Please be sure to leave a review before you leave, I would greatly appreciate it!**

**Have a wonderful day! (:**


End file.
